Look At The Stars
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: One hundred oneshots, all different situations. One for almost every Sgt. Frog pairing (between the Garuru, Arpmit platoon, and some Pekoponians), even really cracky or unpopular ones. Maybe some extras between listed characters (Garuru, Zoruru, Giroro, Dororo, Kururu, Tororo, Pururu). Some angst, some fluff, some M-rated.


Title: Super Glue

Pairing: KeroGaru

Rating: K+ (For suicidal thoughts)

Genre: Angst. Hurt/Comfort.

So I've never really written a oneshot before, or angst like this. But the whole reason I'm doing this is to try and improve my writing in other genres and situations I don't usually write, so don't hate on me if it kind of sucks.

* * *

Keroro sighed, entering Garuru's room.

It was just too much.

The day weighed heavily on Keroro's shoulders. Everything seemed to be wearing away at him. It was everyone always getting upset at him. It was him forgetting the smallest things, and then Natsumi scolding or bullying him because of it. It was Giroro getting upset at him because Keroro couldn't get inspired for a good invasion plan. It was the weight of his whole platoon, needing to invade a planet that, honestly, he just didn't want to. He couldn't.

It was all the small things.

Sometimes he just wanted to give up on everything, on life. The lies came to him as disguised thoughts, nagging at his mind. '_It'd be so much easier._' '_Just give up._' '_What's the point of life?_' '_You're a disappointment to everyone._' '_You can't do anything right!_' '_No one cares for you._' The thoughts would nag at him continuously, sometimes coming and going, sometimes attacking him all at once. Oftentimes he'd find himself agreeing with these thoughts. The only reason he didn't give in to what they said was because he knew acting upon them would be selfish.

But he'd gotten a new thought, new realization today. Something he'd never put together or considered.

'_How is it selfish, if no one cares?_'

The simple sentence had jarred him. If no one cared about him, then how was it selfish to do what he wants?

And that was how he spent the day, with that thought, amongst others, weighing him down. But the day was over now, and he was finally at what he looked forward to, seeing Garuru. Garuru was always there for him, be it comfort or anything else. He could talk to him, and he would listen, as always, and he would understand. When Keroro felt like falling apart, Garuru became the glue he needed to hold him together, much like Gundam. Even if Garuru was out on one of his trips, and far away, Keroro could still message him.

Some seemed to view the relationship as odd, since they were complete opposites. While Keroro was usually silly and fairly lazy, Garuru was mature and responsible. But it was those features that lured them to each other. Keroro relied on Garuru for his responsibility, as Garuru helped him to remember things he often forgot, and Garuru sometimes seemed to need Keroro, his silliness helping him to loosen up a bit. Just another reason to continue living.

Occasionally, Keroro would wonder if this were true though, if Garuru actually did need him. He'd often brush the thought aside, but today, when it crossed his mind, he dwelled on it some. If silliness and a happy spirit was all Garuru needed, then that wasn't much. He could get that from anyone, like Dororo or Tamama.

Keroro moved into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft sigh. Garuru had all the drawers from his desk pulled out, sitting on top of it as he dug through them. It was a simple, metal desk, pushed up against the wall of his room, with his bed in front of it a few feet away. The whole room was actually quite similar to that of a one bed hotel room, though a bit smaller and free from any mini kitchen appliances.

Garuru looked over at Keroro, hearing him come in, "Have you, by chance, taken any books out of my room?"

Keroro blinked, remembering how he _had_ taken quite a few books out of Garuru's room for his most current(ly failed) invasion plan to take over Pekopon through the use of Asian food. He fidgeted nervously, "Uhm, maybe…"

Garuru seemed to sigh tiredly, stopping his search through the drawers, and stood straight to look at Keroro. He placed a hand on his hip, eyes narrowing with suspicion, "Do you know if one of those books happened to be my _How to Use Chopsticks for Dummies_ book?"

By the way Keroro seemed to pale and look down, Garuru already knew the answer. "Keroro, you know I've been reading that book! Why would you take out of my room without asking me?" Anger grew within his eyes.

"I-I was using it for the invasion! I was trying to see some things about the way Pekoponians eat!" Keroro looked up, wringing his hands with his nervousness.

Garuru asked, "Where is it now?"

Keroro tried to think back to when he last had it, and frowned slightly. He began to tremble under the fierce gaze Garuru was giving him, "The book, the book, the book… Uhmm…"

Garuru ran a hand down his face, exasperated and frustrated, "Don't tell me you lost it… Please don't tell me you lost it! It was troublesome enough to try and get the book written in Keronian!" Keroro's head hung, a shadow hiding his expression as Garuru continued, "I've been looking for it for an hour, Keroro! Why didn't you tell me you took it, or at least leave a note?! Where'd you last have it? Gosh, I hope it doesn't get destroyed somehow."

Keroro looked up, teary eyed, "I'm sorry, _okay_?! I'm sorry that I can't do anything right! I'm sorry that I screw up! I'm sorry that I lose stuff and mess up and forget things!" He breathed shakily, the tears beginning to flow down his green cheeks as he finally broke down. He sat on the ground, right then and there, "I'm sorry I can't be good enough! I-I try! I try so hard to be the best I can… Th-There's just so much, and I can't do everything at once, I can't do everthing _right_ at the _same time_. Everyone's always getting upset at me for something but I-I try my hardest… But I'm sorry that I can't handle a listful of chores for a house that isn't even mine! I'm sorry that I can't invade a planet that has all my closest friends and favorite _life_ on it! I'm sorry I can't be better! But even when I don't want to keep dealing with everything, I smile and deal with it! Even when I don't want to keep trying, I still try! _Even when I don't want to _live _I still live!_"

By now, Keroro was a sobbing mess, gasping and hiccupping between his words as snot and tears ran down his face. With that last sentence spoken, and every thing he'd been feeling in his heart said, he continued to let out the tears and voice the feelings of hopelessness he'd bottled up for so long.

Garuru's heart went out to the little green frog and guilt came upon him for having gotten so upset at Keroro over a stupid book. He moved over to the ground beside Keroro, and was hardly surprised when said frog flung himself at the older, hugging him tightly, crying. Garuru rubbed his back, unsure what to really say. He'd never dealt with emotional outbursts like this. Sure, when Giroro was younger he would occasionally throw fits or cry, but never like this.

Keroro continued his rant, "Sometimes it's just too much… Natsumi bullying me for forgetting to do things, the pressure of needing to take over a whole planet… And I start to wonder why I'm even here, even living. I can't go through this life alone… Then I think that I have you. But even then I still wonder sometimes if you really care, if you really need me… After all, I'm just your chill pill."

Garuru didn't want to ask, for fear of making him cry more, but he wanted to know and understand what Keroro was feeling so that he could help him. "Chill pill?"

Keroro murmured, "What do you need me for, except for a dose of sex or laughter every now and then?"

Garuru sighed softly, murmuring, "Oh, Keroro…" He leaned over, reaching up to his desk and pulling some tissues out of one of the already open drawers. He tilted Keroro's head up, voice gentle and tender as he cleaned Keroro up, "You're so much more than just a 'chill pill.' You're my _lover_. There is no one else like you in the universe." He gave him some toilet paper, "Blow your nose."

As Keroro did that, Garuru went on, "I need you, because you continuously remind me how to find the good in things, in life, even when I'm in the worst of moods. Also, I need you, because you're the only person I can truly be myself around."

"What about Giroro?" Keroro sniffled some, throwing the tissues into a nearby trashcan and snuggling into Garuru's chest.

Garuru held Keroro close, still gently rubbing his back, "Giroro is my brother, and I love him, but there are things I can tell you that he wouldn't understand. Because, Keroro, you are special. You're _Keroro_. You're green, you're the Sergeant of the Armpit Platoon, you're adorably ditzy. Unlike most Keronians, you know how important friendship is, you've learned that here on Pekopon. All your obsessions, likes and dislikes, are all apart of you. Even if someone looks like you, there can be no one else exactly like you in the universe." His voice became stern, though Keroro could hear the hidden hint of fear behind it, "Promise me you'll never, ever consider killing yourself, Keroro..." He had caught on to the implications in Keroro's first rant, and the thought that Keroro would even consider such a thing both shocked and terrified him.

Keroro closed his eyes, letting off a soft sigh as he relaxed, "Alright… I promise."

Garuru gently but firmly tilted Keroro's head up and kissed him softly on the lips. Keroro immediately returned the kiss, their lips moving in sync with one another. Garuru stroked a hand over Keroro's head until it rested on the back of his neck.

The room was quiet, with only the couple occupying it. There was no lust or roughness as they kissed. There was only a tender love that made Keroro feel like the whole world could care less for him and it wouldn't matter, as long as he had Garuru.

Keroro moved both his arms around Garuru's torso, holding him close, and when the kiss ended, Keroro wondered how he could have ever doubted the purple frog, "I love you…"

Garuru smiled, pulling Keroro close and laying his head on top of him, "I love you too. Don't ever think otherwise."

* * *

_Prompt:_ _Imagine Person A on your OTP meeting up with Person B after a terrible, exhausting day. They had hoped to just relax, but Person B is angry at Person A over something insignificant and begins yelling at them. Person A finally snaps and bursts into tears. Person B immediately feels guilty and rushes to comfort them, apologizing profusely._

Goal: Make the readers feel empathy/sympathy.

What do y'all say? Could I have done better? Did I achieve my goal and do well with the prompt? Tell me what you think and please review. All flames will be completely ignored and sent to heck.

**NOTE:**I'm sure there's people who gets thoughts and considerations like these out there. Let me say this to you people, getting a boy/girlfriend is not the solution. I don't know you, and you me, but I'm always open to talk to or get to know if you feel you need a friend or such. And suicide is never, ever, the option, even if it seems like it is (trust me, I really do know). You are loved and unique to this world, there can never be anyone exactly like you (even if you have a twin of some sort!). So always talk to someone and please, never, ever, consider killing yourself.


End file.
